Semmi sem az, aminek látszik
by baranyfelhobodorito
Summary: History Repeating után történtek, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva az 1 évad 10. részét Bonnie valaha is meg tudja bocsátani Damon-nak, hogy megtámadta és majdnem megölte? Elena csak külsőleg hasonlít annyira Kathrine-re, vagy másban is egyeznek?
1. Chapter 1

**History Repeating után történtek, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva az 1 évad 10. részét. Bonnie valaha is meg tudja bocsátani Damon-nak, hogy megtámadta és majdnem megölte?** **Elena csak külsőleg hasonlít annyira Kathrine-re, vagy másban is egyeznek? Damon tényleg szerelemes volt Kathrine-ben vagy mégiscsak megtévesztette és elbájolta? **

Mikor Bonnie felébredt, azt remélte, hogy ez az egész csak egy rossz álom, hogy minden, ami tegnap este történt, azt nem élte át. Majd odakapott a nyakához, ahol még érezhető volt a fogak helye. Rájött, hogy nem rémálom volt, hanem valóság. Emlékezett rá, hogy megszállta Emily, nem volt akarata a teste és a cselekedetei felett. Soha életében nem látott még olyan kétségbeesett arcot, mint akkor Damon-é volt, amint ott könyörgött neki, hogy ne pusztítsa el a kristályt és hozza neki, vissza Kathrine-t. Tudta, hogy amint akart az rossz, de valahogy nagyon megsajnálta. Meg azt sem igazán értette, hogy milyen egyezséget kötöttek Emily-vel. Fájt a feje és a nyaka, pedig még csak most kelt fel. Még mindig érezte, ahogy Damon rávetődött és elkezdte kiszívni a vért a nyakából, azt hitte meg fog halni, majd soha még olyan undorítót nem érzett, mint amikor Stefan arra kényszerítette, hogy igyon a véréből. De közben látta Damon-t, amint egy fánál állt és rémülten, kétségbeesetten és elszörnyedve nézett rá. Nem tudta mire vélni a vámpír érzelmeit. Vámpír…sosem fog hozzá szokni. Vámpírok…bár ha ő boszorkány, akkor már igazán nem kell meglepődnie semmin se. Hiszen akkor bármilyen természetfeletti lények létezhetnek. Miközben ezeken gondolkozott belépett Elena a szobába.

„Jó reggelt. Hogy aludtál?"

„Nem túl jól. Ez az egész olyan, mintha csak egy rossz álom lett volna, pedig tényleg megtörtént. Csak azt tudnám, hogy miért?"

„Mit miért?"

„Miért támadott meg Damon? Mi volt az egyezség amit, Emily-vel kötött?"

„Nem tudom Bonnie, de szerintem ezt már nem is fogjuk megtudni."

„Miért?"

„Mert Stefan-nak fogalma sincs róla, hogy mi volt Emily és Damon között. Damon pedig elhagyja a várost."

„Mi? Nem, anélkül nem mehet el, hogy ne adna nekem magyarázatot. Meg akarom érteni, hogy miért. Tudnom kell."

„De Bonnie…"

„Nem Elena, nekem ezt most meg kell tudnom."

Majd felállt az ágyról, sietve magára kapkodott pár cuccot, kiviharzott a házból, beült az autójába és gondolkodás nélkül a Salvatore házhoz vezetett. Mikor leállította a kocsit, nem tudta, mit fog csinálni, csak ült ott és próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, hogy mit fog mondani Damon-nak. De mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna kinyílt a ház ajtaja és kisétált rajta Damon. Lassan elindult felé, miközben egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a szemét. Majd megállt pár méterre tőle.

„Mit akarsz boszi?"

Bonnie lassan kinyitotta az ajtót, kiszállt és megállt az autó mellett, úgy döntött, hogy nem biztonságosabb ennél közelebb mennie hozzá.

„Miért?"

„Miért haraptalak meg? Hát ez egészen egyszerű, én vámpír vagyok, te meg nasi, bár meg kell hagyni, hogy nagyon is finom vagy. Kíváncsi lennék rá, hogy másodszorra is ilyen jó lenne e az ízed, vagy csak a dühtől voltál ilyen kívánatos."

Bonnie önkéntelenül is összerezzent és a nyakához kapott. Látta, amit Damon ajkai gonosz vigyorba húzódnak. Tudta, hogy nem szabad kimutatnia a félelmét, mert azzal Damon kerül előnybe.

„Nem fogsz újra megharapni."

„Honnan tudod?"- kérdezte meghökkent arccal.

„Mert nem fogom hagyni. Meg tudom védeni magam."

Damon meglepődött a boszi bátorságán. Nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy mit keres itt, azok után, ami történt. És tényleg nem akarta bántani, kíváncsi volt, hogy mit akar tőle megtudni ennyire.

„Ha meg tudod védeni magad, akkor ezt tegnap elég rosszul csináltad." –mondta egy gonosz kacaj kíséretében.

„Most már tudom, hogy milyen undorító, beteg lény vagy és, hogy hogyan védjem meg magam veled szemben. Egy kis tüzet bármikor idevarázsolok, és nem fogok lelkiismeret furdalást érezni amiatt, ha véletlenül elpusztulnál benne." – persze tudta, hogy nem mond igazat, hiszen senkit nem lett volna képes megölni, még Damon-t se. De ezt nem kell tudnia.

„Szóval milyen egyezséget kötöttél Emily-vel?"

Damon arca idegesen megrándult. Nem számított erre a kérdésre.

„Vigyáznom kellett a leszármazottjaira, megvédeni őket, ezáltal téged is. Cserébe ő meg megmentette Kathrine életét és nem hagyta elpusztulni a tűzben."

„Szóval, akkor ő megszegte az ígéretét. És azért haraptál meg, hogy te is megszegd a tiédet."

Damon meglepődött, hogy hogyan tudta ilyen tisztán és egyszerűen átlátni a helyzetet Bonnie.

„Hát körülbelül így történt."

„Még lenne egy kérdésem."

„Halljuk..."

„Te tényleg védelmeztél engem az évek alatt?"

„Igen. Többször is meg kellett védenem téged, mint szerettem volna."

„De én erre miért nem emlékszem?"

„Mert, jól végeztem a dolgomat. Nehogy azt hidd, hogy egy ilyen erős boszorkány családra, soha senki nem vadászik. Vagy nem akarja az erejüket felhasználni."

„De hiszen nekem csak nemrég fejlődött ki az erőm."

„Tudom. De attól még sok vámpír akarta a véredet. Vannak olyan legendák, hogy ha valaki iszik egy boszi véréből, az erősebb lesz. És mivel te kicsi voltál, ezért sokkal védtelenebb és könnyebb megtámadni téged."

„Tényleg erősebb leszel egy boszorkány vérétől."

„Nem hiszem. Legalábbis nem tapasztaltam, pedig ittam már párnak a véréből."

„De azt még mindig nem értem, hogy miért nem tudhattam róla, hogy te védelmezel engem?"

„Mert így egyszerűbb volt megvédeni titeket, hogy nem tudtok róla."

„Kérdezhetek még valamit?"

„Mindegy mit mondok, akkor is megkérdezed. Nem?"

„De. Tényleg elmész a városból?"

„Igen. Jobb lesz így mindenkinek. Már nem kell rád vigyáznom. Meg nincs már miért maradnom, hiszen nem tudom visszahozni Kathrine-t. Nincs ami, itt tartson ebben a városban. Ennyire nem vicces bosszantani Stefan-t egy életen át. Meg arra lesz máskor is alkalmam."

„Értem. Akkor viszlát. Gondolom, nem találkozunk többet, bár azt hiszem ez nem is baj. De csak, hogy tudd, legközelebb ha megtámadsz, akkor már tudni fogom, hogyan védjem meg magam veled szemben, vagy bármelyik másik vámpírral szemben."

„Remélem is kicsiny boszi, mert nem leszek itt többet, hogy megvédjelek."

Bonnie hátat fordított a vámpírnak és visszaszállt az autójába. Beindította a motort és még egyszer ránézett Damon-ra, aki csibészesen mosolygott rá, majd hirtelen kifejezéstelen lett az arca.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie napokig olyan volt, mint aki valahol máshol jár. Nem érdekelte semmi, alig beszélt valakivel. Egyfolytában csak arra tudott gondolni, ami történt. Éjszaka alig aludt, attól rettegett, hogy Damon megint megtámadja. Bár azóta nem látta, de Elena szerint még nem ment el a városból. Tudta, hogy vissza kell térnie a rendes, normális életéhez, csak azt nem tudta, hogyan tegye. Az egyik ilyen este, amikor éppen nem tudott aludni, valami neszt hallott az ablak felől. Megpróbálta, legyőzni a félelmét és odament, hogy megnézze mi az. Elhúzta a függönyt, de nem látott semmit, majd kinyitotta az ablakot, ekkor pillantott meg egy papírt a párkányon. Felemelte, kihajtogatta, elolvasta. Csak ennyi állt rajta „Elmentem". Tudta, hogy Damon hagyta ott neki, és napok óta először egy kis megkönnyebbülést érzett. Még egy halovány mosoly is átsuhant az arcán. Tudta, hogy ma végre nyugodtan fog tudni aludni. Eközben Damon egy közeli fa mögül figyelte őt. Meg akart róla bizonyosodni, hogy Bonnie elolvassa az üzenetet. „Vigyázz magadra kicsi boszi" suttogta, majd eltűnt, elhagyta a várost és úgy tervezte, hogy jó darabig nem is jön vissza. Ez volt az az éjszaka, amikor Bonnie-t először rémálmok gyötörték.

Bonnie a tanév hátralévő részében visszatért ahhoz a normális élethez, amit eddig is élt, legalábbis látszólag. Éjszakánkét jöttek a rémálmok, de mire felébredt már nem emlékezett rájuk, csak azt tudta, hogy mindig verítéktől nedvesen és zilálva ébredt. Mikor megkezdődött a nyári szünet ő elment a nagymamájához, hogy segítsen neki használni az erejét. Egész nyárra ott maradt és gyakorolt. Éjjel-nappal azon fáradozott, hogy tökéletesítse, hogy uralni tudja. Az álmok ezalatt is folyamatosan kísértették, de még mindig nem emlékezett semmire sem belőlük. Mikor vége lett a nyárnak, visszament Mystic Fall-ba. Első dolga volt felkeresni a barátnőit, Elena-t és Caroline-t és megtudni, hogy mi történt velük, az elmúlt pár hónapban.

„Olyan jó, hogy végre hazajöttél Bonnie."

„Hát éppen itt volt az ideje, mert emiatt, a boszorkányos cucc miatt, még a szurkoló tábort is kihagytad. Pedig egy csomó új elemet építettünk be a gyakorlatunkba."

„Caroline szerintem Bonnie, nem feltétlenül a szurkoló tábori élményeinkre kíváncsi."

„Háááát nem igazán... inkább az érdekelne, hogy mi volt veletek a nyáron? Mi történt a városban, amíg nem voltam itt?"

„Hát a legfontosabb, hogy Caroline és Matt végre hivatalosan is egy párt alkotnak."

„Itt volt az ideje. Reméltem, hogy nem sokáig csináljátok, ezt a csak barátok vagyunk dolgot."

„Jaj már olyanok vagytok. Mintha annak több értelme lenne, amit Elena és Stefan művelnek egymással. Egyik héten együtt vagyunk, másik héten szakítunk. Ez már olyan fárasztó. Eldönthetnétek végre, hogy mit akartok."

„Nem lehet mindenki olyan tökéletes mit te meg Matt."

„Ez mondjuk igaz. Matt-ről jut eszembe, mennem kell, mert megígértem, hogy ma még találkozom vele. Holnap a suliban?"

„Persze, alig várom, hogy végre elkezdődjön az utolsó évünk."

„Akkor sziasztok, holnap."- mondta Caroline és dudorászva, mosolyogva elindult Matt-ék háza felé.

„Jó látni, hogy végre boldog. Ráfért már, főleg Damon után. Apropó Damon, nem hallottál valamit felőle? Ugye nem jött vissza?"

„Nem hónapok óta senki sem látta. Miért érdekel?"

„Mert szeretnék továbbra is nyugodtan aludni és nem hiszem, hogy menne, ha tudnám, hogy ő is itt van a városban."

„De hát már tudod uralni az erődet. Nem?"

„De. De akkor is nyugodtabban alszom, ha nincs itt, azt hiszem." Bonnie sosem mesélt, sem Elena-nak, sem senki másnak a rémálmairól. „Amúgy mi ez a se veled se nélküled kapcsolat még mindig közted és Stefan között?"

„Hát nem igazán értünk egyet egy csomó mindenben egyfolytában veszekszünk. Félre ne érts szeretem őt, nagyon is, de olyan mintha hiányozna valami. Nem tudom megmagyarázni mi. De mintha ő csak az egyik fele lenne annak a férfinek, akit én szeretnék. Mellette meg itt van ez az egész vámpír dolog is."

„Jó megértem nem lehet könnyű együtt élni, azzal, hogy ő egy vámpír. De azt nem igazán értem, hogy mi ez a nem teljesen olyan, amilyennek szeretnéd…"

„Én se igazán, csak ezt érzem. Viszont ha most nem baj itt hagylak, mert segítenem kell Jena-nak."

„Persze, holnap találkozunk. Jó éjt Elena."

„Jó éjt."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie-t jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy végre visszatérhet minden a normális kerékvágásba. Iskolába járhat, újra tagja lehet a szurkoló csapatnak, a barátaival lehet, és a legfőbb, hogy nem kell mindenféle boszis dologgal foglalkoznia. Egészen jól fog kezdődni ez az új év, gondolta. Hajnalban megint arra riadt fel, hogy kiverte a veríték és levegő után kapkodott. De ez most már volt, mint a többi alkalommal, mert most emlékezett az álom egy-két homályos részletére. Vér. Mindenütt vér volt, az ő vére meg másoké, arctalan alakok vették körül. Damon is ott volt, emlékezett az arcára, de nem tudta, hogy mit keresett vagy mit csinált az álmában. Összeszedte magát és elindult az iskolába. Közben azon gondolkozott, hogy mégsem fog olyan jól indulni ez a tanév. Miért szerepel Damon az álmaiban és vajon hónapok óta vele álmodik vagy most fordult elő először?! Alig várta, hogy véget érjen ez a nap és hazamehessen nyugodtan végiggondolni ezt az egészet.

Mikor hazaért kifeküdt a kertben a fűbe, hogy élvezze egy kicsit, ahogy süt a nap és, hogy kitalálja, mi történhetett az álmában. Megpróbált minél több részletet felidézni, de nem igazán ment neki, lehet, hogy az a baj, hogy túl erősen próbálkozik?! Ahogy ott feküdt, egyszer csak megjelent egy nagy fekete madár, aki nem messze tőle a fűben helyezkedett el. Bonnie furcsállta, hogy ilyen közel jön hozzá, megpróbálta elküldeni, de az meg se mozdult. „Te hülye madár, menj már innen, a frászt hozod rám." A madár mintha megértette volna, amit mondott elrepült. Bonnie-nak olyan érzése volt, mintha már nem először találkozott volna ezzel a madárral, de hát ki az aki, számon tartja, hogy milyen madarak repkednek körülötte.

Ezen az éjszakán nem tért vissza a rémálma, reggel teljesen normálisan kelt fel. Pedig hónapok óta nem történt ilyen. Nem tudta, hogy mitől lehet. de jó érzés volt végre normálisan végigaludni, az éjszakát. Vidám volt, úgy gondolta, hogy semmi sem ronthatja el a jó kedvét. Mikor kilépett a házból megpillantotta nem messze az autójától Damon-t. „A francba, ennyit arról, hogy a mai egy jó nap lesz."-gondolta.

„Te mit keresel itt? Azt hittem elhagytad a várost."

„Úgy is volt. Tegnap jöttem vissza."

„Minek? Nem tettél még éppen elég bajt ebben a városban?"

„Azért jöttem, mert hallottam, hogy..."- de nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, mert Bonnie hirtelen közbevágott.

„Tudod mit nem is érdekel, hogy miért vagy itt, csak tartsd magad távol tőlem."- miután ezt kimondta felgyújtotta a Damon mellett lévő bokrot. „Remélem elég világos voltam."

Damon megijedt a tűztől és arrébb ugrott, hirtelen, mert semmi kedve nem volt meghalni.

„Ennél világosabb nem is lehettél volna, de akkor is mondanom kell valamit."

„Nem érdekel a mondanivalód Damon. Csak tűnj el."

Majd Bonnie beszállt az autójába és elhajtott az iskola irányába. Damon meg ott maradt az égő bokor mellett és nézte, ahogy elmegy. „Meg fogod még bánni kicsi boszi, hogy nem hallgattál meg."

Bonnie egész nap ideges volt, felhúzta magát Damon miatt, nem tudta elképzelni, hogy miért jöhetett vissza a városba és legfőképpen, miért kereste fel őt. Már tudta, hogy lehet, meg kellett volna hallgatnia, hogy mit akar mondani, de már késő bánat. Különben is mindegy, hogy mit akart, a lényeg, hogy bebizonyította annak a beteg vámpírnak, hogy meg tudja védeni magát.

„Bonnie!Bonnie!Bonnie!"

„Elena, na haragudj nem figyeltem."

„Azt látom, hogy egész nap máshol jársz. Mi történt?"

„Reggel találkoztam Damon-nal."

„Tényleg? Nem is tudtam, hogy visszajött a városba? Pedig legalább Stefan mondhatta volna."

„Lehet, hogy Stefan se tudja még, hogy visszajött. Csak azt tudom, hogy mondani akart valamit, de én nem hallgattam meg."

„Mondani, neked? Mit akar tőled?"

„Nem tudom Elena, ha tudnám bármelyik kérdésedre a választ én lennék a legboldogabb." Majd elmesélte Elena-nak az egész reggel találkozást Damon-nal. De közben nem tudta elhessegetni azt a gondolatot, hogy Elena olyan furcsán viselkedik. Mintha valamit titkolna előle Damon-nal kapcsolatban.

Hetekig nem tűnt fel újra Damon. Legalábbis Bonnie nem találkozott vele, de tudta, hogy itt van még a városban. Elena említette neki, hogy találkozott vele, a Salvatore házban. De nem igazán szívesen beszélt vele a Damon-nal kapcsolatos dolgokról. Nem értette, hogy miért, de azt gondolta, biztos, csak őt akarja megkímélni, hiszen tudja, hogy mit tett vele a vámpír. Damon helyett a fekete madár kezdte el őt követni. Furcsán hangzik, de tényleg olyan volt, mintha az a madár azóta, hogy találkozott vele a kertben, mindenhová utána menne. Pedig ez lehetetlen, hiszen ez csak egy madár…


	4. Chapter 4

Egyik este amikor éppen a szurkoló edzésről tartott hazafelé, egyszer csak leállt az autója. „A fenébe ezzel a tragaccsal, ennek is pont most kellett leállnia. De legalább az a hülye madár nincs itt. Egyel kevesebb dolog, ami a frászt hozza rám." Összeszedte a cuccait és elindult gyalog hazafelé, mert már annyira nem lakott messze. Miközben sétált olyan érzése támadt, mintha figyelné valaki vagy valakik. Meggyorsította a lépteit, de már késő volt, semmiből hirtelen négy vámpír ugrott rá. Bonnie teljesen kétségbe esett, de tudta, hogy össze kell magát szednie és használni az erejét, mielőtt megölik őt. Sikerült elszakadni a tőlük egy pillanatra és elkezdett rohanni, maga sem tudta, hogy merre csak futott, de érezte, hogy mindjárt utolérik és elkapják újra. Hirtelen megfordult minden erejét összeszedve összpontosított, és a hozzá legközelebb álló vámpír lángokban állt. De ezalatt, a másik három újra elkapta és érezte, ahogy a fogaik belé mélyednek. Kiabált, ahogy csak tudott és még az utolsó erejét is összeszedve lángokba borított még egy vámpírt, de érezte, hogy a másik kettővel már nem lesz ereje elbánni. Majd eszébe jutott, hogy olyan ismerős ez az egész, mintha már átélte volna. Rájött, hogy az álom, ami hónapokig gyötörte, mintha pont ugyan ez lett volna, azzal a különbséggel, hogy Damon nem volt itt. Ebben a pillanatban megjelent Damon. Bonnie még érezte, amint elengedik a vámpírok és a földre zuhan. A szemét nem tudta nyitva tartani, de hallotta, amint valaki megküzd a vámpírokkal és megöli őket. Majd érezte amint két kar megemeli a fejét és a nevén szólítja. „Bonnie. Gyerünk, nyisd ki a szemed, nem szabad elaludnod, ébren kell maradnod." Megpróbált engedelmeskedni, de nem ment neki, csak azt akarta, hogy hagyják békén aludni, akkor legalább nem fogja érezni ezt a fájdalmat. „Gyerünk boszi, ébredj fel, vagy kénytelen leszek megharapni téged." Ezt már Damon vigyorogva mondta. Tudta, hogy ha kihozza Bonnie-t a sodrából, akkor nem adja fel, csak azért, hogy visszavághasson neki, és igaza lett. Bonnie lassan kinyitotta a szemét, majd a száját is. „Ha bántani mersz engem én…esküszöm, hogy…megöllek…" Alig bírta mindezt kimondani annyira kimerült és meggyötört volt.

„Most jobb ha csöndben maradsz, előbb éld túl, majd aztán beszélünk arról, hogy ki kit fog megölni." Damon finoman kinyitotta a boszi száját és a saját vérét folyatta bele. Bonnie fuldokolni és köhögni kezdett, de Damon nem hagyta, hogy kiköpje, lenyelette vele az egészet. Majd a karjaiba vette, felemelte és elindult vele hazafelé. Pár perccel később Bonnie, már sokkal jobban érezte magát, olyan volt mintha az ereje visszatért volna. Kinyitotta a szemét és rájött, hogy Damon karjaiban van.

„Tegyél le, most azonnal. Egyedül is tudok járni, nem kell engem cipelni, főleg nem neked."

„Biztos vagy benne, hogy menni fog egyedül is?"

„Teljesen. Csak engedj már el." Damon finoman lerakta. Bonnie mégsem tudott olyan biztosan megállni a lábán, mint ahogy először gondolta. Megszédült és belekapaszkodott Damon karjába.

„Amint látod, mégsem megy ez egyedül még."

„De. Csak hirtelen megszédültem. Most már menni fog." Elengedte Damon kezét és elindult hazafelé.

„Várj, elkísérlek."

„Nincs rá szükségem."

„Amint láttam, nagyon is nagy szükséged van rá, ha az előbb nem mentelek meg, már rég halott lettél volna."

„Ez nem igaz. A másik kettőt is el tudtam intézni, akkor ezekkel is megbirkóztam volna."

„Azért szerintem jobb, hogy nem vártam meg, hogy meglássam, hogy elbánsz e velük…Meg amúgy is jobb ha ma éjszaka melletted maradok."

„MI? Mit képzelsz te magadról?"

„Muszáj lesz valakinek vigyáznia rád, mert gondolom, nem szeretnél vámpírrá változni."

„Persze, hogy nem. De ehhez semmi szükség rád."

„Mi van ha többen is vannak és a többiek megkeresnek téged?"

„Akkor majd megvédem magam velük szemben. Mint már mondtam, semmi szükségem rád."

„Makacs vagy. De ne engem hibáztass, ha valami bajod lesz."

„Nem foglak, nem kell aggódnod. De most már igazán békén hagyhatnál." Mire ezt kimondta, Damon eltűnt, mintha a föld nyelte volna el. Viszont újra megjelent az az undok fekete madár. „A fenébe, pedig már reménykedtem, hogy elrepültél valaki mást rémisztgetni." Bonnie nem látta, de erre a kijelentésre megcsillant a madár szeme, mintha mosolyogna magában. Mikor hazaért akkor vette észre, hogy milyen szörnyen néz ki. A teste mindenhol véres volt, a ruhája több helyen is elszakadva. Vett egy nagy levegőt és úgy döntött, hogy befekszik egy kád forró vízbe, hogy egy kicsit megnyugodjon és elfelejtse azt, hogy már megint meg akarták ölni. De azt nem igazán értette, hogy Damon miért mentette meg. Hiszen akárhogyan is próbálta tagadni, megmentette őt, mert tudta, hogy egyedül nem bírt volna megbirkózni az összes vámpírral. Mikor kiszállt a vízből sokkal jobban érezte magát, eltűnt a sok vér és a fogak nyoma is alig látszott már. Gyorsan bebújt az ágyba, és remélte, hogy hamar elalszik és holnapra már csak az egész egy rossz álom lett. Miközben feküdt az ágyban észrevette, hogy a madár ott ül az ablakpárkányán. Odament az ablakhoz és megpróbálta elzavarni, de az meg se mozdult, csak nézett rá. Bármit mondott vagy csinált a madár egy centit sem volt hajlandó mozdulni, mintha kővé vált volna. „Te hülye makacs madár. Miért nem tudsz békén hagyni? Az egy dolog, hogy követsz, de most még azt is nézni akarod, ahogy alszom? Jaj én sem vagyok normális egy madárhoz beszélek…Tudod mit ha annyira akarsz akkor maradj, nálad ma már rosszabbat is átéltem, szóval nem tudod rám hozni a frászt." Majd elment aludni, a madár pedig egész éjszaka ott marad és vigyázott rá, pont úgy, ahogy az elmúlt 18 évben, nehogy baja essen.


	5. Chapter 5

Bármilyen furcsa is másnap Bonnie rettenetes lelkiismeret furdalással ébredt. Szégyellte magát, amiért ilyen kegyetlenül bánt Damon-nal. Nem tudta, hogy miért mentette meg, de akárhogy is nézzük megmentette az életét. És ő még csak meg sem köszönte neki. Pedig akármennyit is bántotta Damon, igazából csak egyszer, de most megmentette és lehet, hogy a múltban többször is, ő meg még csak arra sem volt képes, hogy megköszönje, helyette üvöltözött vele és elküldte a francba. Még az a képtelen gondolat is megfordult a fejében, hogy Damon nem is olyan gonosz. Napokig rágódott ezen, de nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen nem akarta megköszönni neki, de a lelkiismerete nem hagyta nyugodni. Éjjel-nappal csak Damon-ra gondolt, ami nagyon idegesítette, hiszen miért jár valaki olyanon az agya, aki tiszta szívéből utál. És itt volt még az a hülye madár is, most már egy percre sem hagyta magára. Minden éjjel ott aludt az ablakában, mozdulatlanul, készenlétben. Egyik éjszaka megelégelte ezt az egészet és úgy döntött, hogy beszélni fog Damon-nal. Elindult, úgy ahogy volt a Salvatore házhoz. Kicsit fázott pizsamában, de most ez sem érdekelte, csak túl akart már lenni ezen az egészen. Mikor odaért megtorpant, hiszen eszébe jutott, hogy az éjszaka közepe van és az is lehet, hogy mindenki alszik a házban. Ekkor a háta mögül megszólalt a jól ismert hang.

„Csak nem engem keresel?"

„De. Én azért jöttem, hogy…jaj de nehéz kimondani."

„Megköszönd?"

„Igen ezért is, meg azért, hogy bocsánatot kérjek. Először is sajnálom, hogy úgy beszéltem veled és olyan durva voltam, pedig te csak jót akartál, bármilyen hihetetlennek is tűnik ez nekem. A másik az, hogy szeretném megköszönni, hogy megmentettél, mert nélküled meg is halhattam volna. Szóval köszönöm és ne haragudj."

„Wow. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ezeket pont nekem fogod mondani."

„Hidd el én sem. De komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam."

„Kérdeznék valamit. Miért az éjszaka közepén jöttél és mondtad el ezt nekem, főleg miért pizsamában?! Persze nehogy félre érts, nagyon tetszik a pizsid, elég sokat megmutat..." Mindeközben szemérmetlenül végigmérte tetőtől talpig a boszit és egy elégedett mosoly ült ki az arcára.

„Istenem Damon én idejöttem, hogy komolyan beszéljünk és te meg mit csinálsz, másra sem tudsz gondolni csak a…mindegy hagyjuk, rossz ötlet volt idejönni. Rossz ötlet volt bocsánatot kérnem, de mindközül a legrosszabb az, hogy úgy gondoltam, hogy szükséged van arra, hogy megköszönjem neked. Tévedtem, neked nincsenek érzéseid, ezért semmi sem érdekel, ami másnak egy kicsit is fontos."

„Tévedsz. Igenis értékelem, hogy idejöttél és mindezt elmondtad. Ami meg az érzéseimet illeti azok csakis rám tartoznak."

„Tudod egy pillanatra megsajnáltalak. Sajnáltalak, hogy így elbánt veled a nő, akit szerettél. Már majdnem azt is megbocsátottam neked, hogy majdnem megöltél. Sőt már azt gondoltam, hogy nem is vagy olyan gonosz és ez az egész csak egy álca, hogy jól eltakard a valódi énedet. De kezdem azt hinni, hogy ez az egész egy tévedés volt. Semmi baj, elmegyek és vegyük úgy, hogy nem mondtam semmit és itt se jártam." Azzal sarkon fordult és elindult az autójához, hogy hazamenjen. De Damon megelőzte és megállította mielőtt beszállhatott volna.

„Várj. Szeretném tudni, hogy miért volt ez neked olyan fontos, hogy mindezt elmond nekem az éjszaka közepén, és közben kockáztasd a saját épséged. Hiszen ilyen sötétben bárhol bujkálhat egy-két kóbor vámpír."

„Nekem van lelkiismeretem. És nem éreztem jól magam amiatt, hogy igazságtalanul bántam veled és azért most, mert nem bírtam tovább, túl sokat foglalkoztam ezzel az elmúlt napokban és többet már nem akarok rád vagy erre az egészre gondolni. A testi épségem miatt meg nem aggódom, furcsa módon biztonságban érzem magam, még a hülye madár ellenére is, aki eltűnt végre, pedig napok óta, ha akarnám se tudnám lerázni."

„Szóval ilyen sokszor gondoltál rám…igazán érdekes." Miközben ezt mondta közelebb lépett Bonnie-hoz, aki érezte a vámpír leheletét az arcán. Szinte égette, de közben a hideg is kirázta, gondolkodni is alig tudott, levegőt venni is alig mert, mert félt, hogy ha belélegzi az illatát rögtön elveszíti a fejét. Tennie kell valamit mielőtt késő lesz. Összeszedte minden erejét és ellökte magától.

„Takarodj Damon. Megkérnélek, hogy ne forgasd ki a szavaimat. Hidd el, sosem tudnék rád érző lényként gondolni, te csak egy lélektelen vérszívó vagy számomra." Tudta, hogy ezúttal kicsit túl messzire ment és most tényleg mélyen megsebezte Damon-t. Legszívesebben mindent visszaszívott volna. Látta, amint Damon megremeg és eltűnik a csibészes mosoly az arcáról.

„Szóval ezt gondolod rólam. Legalább most már tisztában vagyok vele." Miután ezt kimondta már el is tűnt.

Bonnie hazament és visszabújt az ágyba. Aznap éjszaka már nem jött vissza a madár, viszont újra visszatértek a rémálmok. De ez most más volt, mint az előző. Ebben ő nem szerepelt, viszont Damon igen. A földön feküdt megcsonkítva, véresen szinte holtan. Nem tudta mire vélni ezt az álmot és azt sem tudta, hogy kell e neki egyáltalán ezzel foglalkoznia. A madarat viszont egész nap nem látta sem az iskolában, sem otthon. Kicsit kezdett aggódni, már úgy megszokta, hogy körülötte van, hogy szinte hiányzott neki. Este mikor lefeküdt neszt hallott az ablak felől, felkelt megnézni, hogy mi az, és látta, hogy a madárka tért vissza.

„Kicsi madár de jó, hogy visszajöttél, kezdetem aggódni érted, már azt hittem valaki bántott." Mikor ezt kimondta látta, amint a madár hátat fordít neki és átröpül egy közeli fára. Ezentúl a madár nem ment az ablakához, csak a fáról figyelte és napközben is jóval távolabbról követte őt, de sohasem hagyta magára.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hát egy kicsit sokáig tartott mire megszületett ez a fejezet, de mentségemre legyen mondva, hogy egy nagyon húzós vizsgaidőszakon vagyok túl, meg valahogy az ihlet sem jött…de most több fejezetet is megírtam. :):)**

Teltek a hetek és Bonnie egyszer sem látta, Damon-t. Ami azért kicsit nyugtalanította, persze csak azért mert attól félt, hogy Damon valami rosszat csinál vagy tervez. Mindeközben itt volt Elena és Stefan is. Most éppen a se veled se nélküled kapcsolatuknak, a nélküled részét élték át, ami Bonnie szerint kicsit kezdett túl sokáig tartani. Stefan folyamatosan búskomor volt, legtöbbször a suliba se ment be, ha meg mégis akkor tényleg rossz volt ránézni. Elena meg nagyon furcsa volt, úgy csinált, mintha nem is érdekelné ez az egész, folyton eltűnt vagy dolga volt. Titkolózott előtte, ami ezelőtt sosem történt meg. Ezért is döntött úgy, hogy beszélni fog vele, hogy megtudja mit titkol előle. De persze itt van vége a sulinak és Elena sehol, már megint eltűnt, neki pedig esélye sincs, hogy beszéljen vele. Elindult a kocsijához, de útközben beleütközött Stefan-ba. „A francba. Most igazán nincs kedvem hozzá, már megint olyan arcot vág, mintha legalábbis valaki meghalt volna." –gondolta.

„Szia, ne haragudj, de nem vettelek észre."

„Szia Bonnie. Semmi baj, én se nagyon figyeltem oda."

„Hogy vagy? Nem nézel ki túl jól…"

„Hát igen, tudod nehéz elfogadni, hogy Elena-val vége."

„Persze, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy újra összejöttök, mint mindig, csak idő kérdése."

„Ezúttal nem így lesz, ez már biztos."

„Miért történt valami, amiről nem tudok?"

„Jobb, ha Elena meséli el neked, kérdezd tőle."

„Szóval tényleg titkol valamit…" Közben megjelent a fekete madár és rászállt Bonnie autójának a tetejére.

„Helló kicsi madárka."- mondta Bonne kacagva.

„Hm?"

„Bocsánat, csak a madárkámnak köszöntem, már órák óta nem láttam."

„Madár? Milyen madár?"

„Ott van az autóm tetején." Ekkor Stefan megfordult és meglátta a madarat, de amikor belenézett a szemébe az hirtelen elrepült.

„Bonnie, mit tudsz erről a madárról?"

„Ez egy vicces történet. Pár hónapja vettem észre, hogy követ engem, mármint teljesen olyan, mintha követne. Tudom, ez lehetetlen, de tényleg olyan, mintha jönne utána és közben vigyázna rám. Néha eltűnik pár órára, de mindig visszajön, ha akarnám se tudnám elzavarni, már próbáltam."

„Szeretném, ha elkerülnéd ez a madarat."

„De miért? És különben is nem hallottad, mikor azt mondtam, hogy nem tudom elzavarni."

„Ez a madár veszélyes. Többet nem mondhatok."

„Na nem, elegem van a titkokból, vagy elmondod, hogy mi van, vagy meg se próbálom elzavarni. Különben is egészen megszerettem őt, olyan mintha megértené, amit mondok."

„Ez tényleg nagyon veszélyes."

„De miért?"

„Mert, az a madár Damon."

„Mi? Az lehetetlen…de miért csinálja?"

„Nem tudom. Biztos van valami hátsó szándéka, csupa szívjóságból sosem tenne ilyet."

„Az egyezség…"

„Miféle egyezség?"

„Semmi, nem érdekes. Megígérem, hogy vigyázni fogok Damon-nal és ha tehetem, akkor távol tartom tőle magam."

„Remélem is, mert Damon nagyon veszélyes tud lenni."

Elbúcsúztak egymástól, majd Bonnie elindult haza. De nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit gondoljon, Damon-ról meg erről az egészről. Mert egyrészt megpróbálta megölni, jó elvileg nem őt akarta bántani, hanem Emily-t, de akkor is megtámadta. Másrészt megmentette az életét, ami azért nem kis dolog. Most meg itt van ez az egész madaras dolog. Követi, mert akar tőle valamit, vagy tényleg vigyáz rá, az egyezség miatt? Úgy érezte, hogy Damon-nal is beszélnie kell. De nem tudta, hogyan tudja meg tőle, amit akart. Elege volt ebből a sok titokból, szinte már betegnek érezte magát tőlük. Mikor hazaért még mindig nem tudta, hogyan kéne ennek az egésznek véget vetnie. Majd hirtelen úgy döntött, hogy átsétál Elena-hoz legalább, vele tisztázni akart mindent. Mikor Elena-k háza közeléhez ért meglátta, hogy az ajtó előtt ott áll Elena és egy ismeretlen fiúval csókolózik. Most már tudta, hogy mit titkolt előle és azt is, hogy Stefan miért gondolja azt, hogy soha semmi nem lesz már közöttük. Nem akarta megzavarni őket, de nagyon szeretette volna megbeszélni ezt az egészet a barátnőjével. Ahogy egyre tovább nézte őket úgy érezte, mintha ismerné ezt a fiút valahonnan, de nem tudta, hogy honnan. A fekete haja, a fekete bőrkabátja, és az a gyűrű…ekkor jött rá, hogy ez nem más, mint Damon. Hirtelen földbe gyökerezett a lába és levegőt is alig kapott, nem tudta, hogy miért van ez, de nagyon rossz érzéssel töltötte el, hogy együtt látja őket. Persze mi másért, minthogy aggódik Elena miatt. Majd Damon ránézett, észrevette őt. Hosszú percekig csak nézték egymást anélkül, hogy Elena bármit is észrevett volna, majd Bonnie úgy érezte, hogy el kell innen mennie, mert nem bírja tovább. Hirtelen megfordult és futva indult el hazáig. Mikor hazaért kifulladva és zokogva rogyott le az ágyára. Úgy érezte, hogy semmi mást nem akar már csak napokig aludni. A végén álomba sírta magát, ezért nem vehette észre, amikor pár óra múlva megjelent Damon, madárként a házuknál, ahogy mindig szokott.


	7. Chapter 7

Másnap mikor Bonnie felébredt, eldöntötte, hogy Elena akár észrevette akár nem tegnap, muszáj lesz ezt megbeszélnie vele. Ahogy beért az iskolába rögtön meg is kereste.

„Elena, szia."

„Szia."

„Nem tudom, hogyan kezdjek bele, ezért rögtön a közepébe vágok. Miért nem mondtad el nekem, hogy te és Damon…"

„Mi?! Ugyan már hogy jut ilyen az eszedbe?"

„Ne is próbáld letagadni, tegnap láttalak titeket együtt."

„Mikor láttál te minket?"

„Mikor elmentem hozzátok, hogy megtudjam, hogy mit nem akarsz elmondani nekem. A végén megtudtam, bár nem pont így terveztem. Szóval akkor most már megtudhatom, hogy miért nem mondtad el nekem? Hiszen eddig mindent megbeszéltünk. Nem is értem, hogy ha az egész vámpíros boszis dolgot meg tudtuk beszélni, akkor miért gondoltad, hogy ez más lesz."

„Tudod én nem vagyok büszke magamra emiatt, ezért nem is mondtam el. Otthagytam Stefan-t Damon miatt, mikor Stefan szinte tökéletes, Damon meg hát ő Damon…"

„Ezt most nem igazán értem…"

„Hát tudod, ő gonosz, számító, sőt még gyilkos is. De tudod olyan cuki rosszfiús, akiről minden lány álmodozik."

„Te tényleg ilyennek látod Damon-t? És csak azért vagy vele, mert olyan cuki rosszfiús?"

„Hát tudom, hogy hülyén hangzik, de igen. Teljesen levett a lábamról."

„Nem igazán tudlak megérteni, de megpróbállak. Tudod szerinte nem annyira rossz Damon, mint amilyennek te látod, szerintem sokkal több benne a jóság, mint azt bárki is gondolná."

„Jaj Bonnie, te túl jó vagy. Én vagyok együtt vele, de még én sem ringatom magam tündérmesékbe vele kapcsolatban."

„De hát megmentette az életemet is. Sőt Jeremy-nek is segített."

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezek közül semmit sem tett önzetlenségből. De ettől függetlenül nagyon szexi és valami hihetetlenül jól csókol."

„Hagyjuk, biztos igazad van, meg amúgy is mennünk kell történelem órára."

Bonnie egész nap az Elena-val folytatott beszélgetésen gondolkozott. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ha ennyire rossz embernek tartja Damon-t, akkor miért van egyáltalán vele. Meg még mindig nem volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg nincs benne egy szemernyi jóság sem, hiszen akkor nem segített volna rajta, nem vigyázna rá. Persze ha tényleg vigyáz rá, és nincsenek hátsó szándékai. Beleőrült ebbe a bizonytalanságba, de még mindig nem tudta, hogyan tudhatná meg, az igazat. A gondolkodásból éppen Elena és Damon zökkentette ki. Látta őket amint a parkolóban veszekszenek és akaratlanul is hallott belőle részleteket.

„Megmondtam neked Damon, hogy soha ne gyere a közelembe nyilvános helyen, főként ne az iskolában, még a végén valaki meglát minket."

„Még mindig nem értem, hogy miért csinálod ezt? Ha nem kellek neked, akkor miért hagytad ott Stefan-t?"

„Jaj ezt már sokszor megbeszéltük. Éppen elég nagy gond nekem, hogy Bonnie tudja. Na most elmegyek mielőtt meglátnak minket együtt, majd később találkozunk." Ezzel Elena elment és otthagyta a dühös és elkeseredett Damon-t. Bonnie nem tudta mit tegyen, sajnálta Damon-t, de hát csak nem mehet oda hozzá, hogy megvigasztalja.

„Te meg mit bámulsz? Élvezed, hogy így viselkedik a barátnőd velem. Remélem boldog vagy, hogy ezt láthattad."

„Tudod mit majdnem megsajnáltalak, de megérdemled, ha ennyire hülye vagy, hogy hagyod magad. Egy biztos hogy Elena nem csak külsőleg hasonlít Kathrine- re…" Bonnie befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést, ezért elindult az autójához. De Damon hirtelen elkapta a karját és kényszerítette, hogy újra szembe forduljon vele.

„Engedj el Damon!"

„Tudni akarom, hogy értetted, hogy Elena nem csak külsőleg hasonlít Kathrine-re."

„Engedj el, most azonnal! Ez fáj!"

„Előbb válaszolj!"

„Nem mondok neked semmit sem, amíg el nem engedsz!" Közben Matt egyik barátja Ben észrevette, hogy mi történik közöttük.

„Bonnie, szükséged van segítségre? Szeretnéd, ha elzavarnám ezt a fickót?"

„Nem kell köszönöm Damon éppen menni akart. Igaz Damon?"

„Nem. Még meg akarom tudni, hogy miért mondtad."

„Nem hallottad? Bonnie azt szeretné, ha elmennél és ha nem mész el akkor kénytelen leszek erőszakhoz folyamodni."

„Erőszakhoz, velem szemben…ugyan már…"

„Damon tűnj el, vagy olyat teszek, amit magam is meg fogok bánni." Ekkor Damon érezte, hogy Bonnie bőre izzani kezd a kezei között és égetni kezdi őt. Ezért jobban látta, most lelépni, mert semmi kedve nem volt hamuként végezni.

„Viszlát Bonnie, később találkozunk."

„Jól vagy?"

„Persze, semmi bajom. Nem kell félteni meg tudom magam védeni."

„Értem, csak amikor megláttam, hogy ez az alak zaklat megijedtem, hogy bántani fog."

„Köszönöm a segítséged. Kedves volt tőled."

„Szívesen, bár ha igazán meg szeretnéd köszönni, akkor eljöhetnél velem este valahová."

„Hát ez kicsit váratlanul ért, de végül is miért ne. Olyan régen mozdultam már ki, már igazán rám fért."

„Akkor este érted megyek."

„Rendben. Akkor este találkozunk."

Bonnie boldog volt, hogy végre egy kicsit normális életet élhet, hiszen este randizni fog egy iszonyúan helyes és aranyos fiúval. Már olyan régóta nem volt ideje sem rá, hogy a saját szerelmi életével törődjön. De most úgy döntött, hogy önző lesz és magával is törődni fog, mert ő is megérdemli, hogy találjon egy kedves fiút, akinek semmi köze nincs semmiféle természetfeletti lényekhez.


	8. Chapter 8

Miközben Bonnie készülődött a randijára kopogást hallott a hátsó ajtó felől. Remélte, hogy nem Ben jött meg ilyen hamar, mert még nem volt kész teljesen.

„Damon. Te meg mit keresel itt?"

„Őőőő…nagyon szép vagy."

„Gondolom nem azért jöttél ide, hogy ezt elmond."

„Nem én csak…te mész valahová?"

„Semmi közöd hozzá. Szóval mit akarsz?"

„Fogadjunk az a délutáni nyálas fiú. Drága Bonnie azt hittem ennél jobb ízlésed van."

„Tudod mit Damon erre nem érek rá. Még nem vagyok kész és Ben mindjárt itt lesz. Gondolom bármit is akartál még várhat, szóval, viszlát." Ezzel becsapta az ajtót Damon orra előtt. Nem sokkal később Ben is megérkezett. Elvitte őt vacsorázni, majd egy moziba is beültek. Bonnie egész este jól érezte magát, sokat nevetett és tényleg kedvelte Ben-t, sőt nagyon helyesnek is tartotta, de mégis volt valami, ami miatt elfordult és nem hagyta, hogy megcsókolja őt amikor hazakísérte. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy miért, de nem akarta, hogy megcsókolja őt. Elbúcsúztak egymástól, majd elindult be a házba.

„Jó későn értél haza."

„Damon te meg mi a fenét keresel itt?"

„Tudod, vigyázok rád, mint mindig."

„De akkor változz át madárrá és ülj szépen fel arra a fára, amelyikre szoktál, és nem itt a sötétben settenkedj a ház mellett."

„Gondoltam megvárlak és elmeséled, hogy milyen volt az estéd Mr. Tökéletessel…"

„Te most gúnyolódsz velem?"

„Ugyan már, hogy gondolhatsz ilyet?!"

„Különben is te miért is nem Elena-val vagy? Ja, várj, veled nem mutatkozik nyilvános helyen, el is felejtettem. Gondolom, a házukba se mehetsz be. Miért is mehetnél, még a végén észrevenne téged Jenna vagy Jeremy."

„Csak azt ne gondold, hogy a te kis nyálas fiúd, annyival jobb, vagy, hogy te ennyivel jobb vagy."

„Lehet, hogy igazad van, de én sosem tennék ilyet senkivel sem. Mert ha valakit szeretek akkor azt azért szeretem, aki. Amúgy meg Ben nem a fiúm." Damon erre már nem válaszolt semmit, hanem átváltozott madárrá és felrepült a ház melletti fára.

Órákkal később még mindig álmatlanul feküdt az ágyában, képtelen volt elaludni, nagyon nyugtalan volt. különös zajokat vélt hallani kintről, aztán egyre közelebbről hallotta őket, majd egy fájdalmas sikítást hallott. Az ereiben szinte megfagyott a vér, de muszáj volt megnéznie, hogy mi folyik odakint, mert tudta, hogy valaki bajban van és ha tud akkor segítenie kell rajta. Kiszaladt a ház elé és először semmit sem látott majd mikor kicsit tovább ment észrevette, hogy Damon fekszik a földön vérben úszva és egy karó állt ki a hasából. Odaszaladt hozzá, hogy segítsen neki felállni.

„Bonnie menj innen, ez csapda, fuss vissza a házba és ne gyere ki és ne engedj be senkit sem."

„Nem hagylak itt, megsérültél."

„Bonnie, kérlek." Majd mindenhonnan előbújtak a vámpírok és elindultak Bonnie felé. Tudta, hogy nem elég erős hozzá, hogy elrángassa Damon-t a házig, mielőtt ideérnének a vámpírok, de nem hagyhatta itt őt. Úgyhogy úgy döntött, hogy megpróbálja feltartóztatni őket, hátha egy kis időt nyernek. Teljes erejéből koncentrált, hogy közéjük és a vámpírok közé egy tűzfalat tudjon felállítani, nagy erőfeszítésébe került, de végül is sikerrel járt. Felsegítette Damon-t átkarolta és megpróbált a rá nehezedő súly alatt olyan gyorsan eljutni a házig amennyire lehetett. De közben figyelnie kellett, hogy a tűzfalat is fent tudja tartani. A végén csak odaértek az ajtóhoz. Megpróbálta becipelni Damon-t de nem tudta, rájött, hogy addig nem léphet be az ajtón, amíg ő be nem hívja.

„Damon én most behív…"

„NEEEE! Ne hívj be. Nem leszel biztonságban, ha bejárhatok hozzátok."

„Amint látod nincs más választásom. Itt nem hagyhatlak, megsérültél. A tűzfalat meg már nem bírom sokáig fent tartani."

„Most az egyszer hallgass rám. És ne hívj be. Hagyj itt. Nem én kellek nekik, hanem te, ezért nem hiszem, hogy megölnének."

„Te sem gondolod komolyan, hogy itt hagylak, amikor megsérültél."

„Kérlek, ne tedd."

„Nem bírom tovább tartani. Damon behívlak téged." Amikor kimondta eltűnt a tűfal és a vámpírok megindultak a ház felé. De Damon még mindig nem lépett be a házba, ezért egy hirtelen mozdulattal elkapta a kabátját és berántotta a házba. Olyan erővel sikerült berántania őt, hogy hanyatt esett, Damon meg rá. Damon fájdalmában felkiáltott, mert ettől a hirtelen mozdulattól a karó még mélyebbre fúródott. De egyikük sem mozdult. Hosszú percekig csak feküdtek egymáson és nézték egymást. Szólni egyikük sem szólt. Damon arca olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy érezte a leheletét amint a bőrét simogatja, mikor már csak egy-két centiméterre volt egymástól az arcuk, akkor meghallották, amit a dühödt vámpír banda próbál bejutni a házba. Hirtelen szétrebbentek. Bonnie segített felállni neki, majd bevitte a szobájába és ott lefektette az ágyra.

„Ki kell szednem belőled azt a karót, hogy csináljam?"

„Csak simán húzd ki."

„Nem fog nagyon fájni?"

„Túl fogom élni."

Bonnie megragadta a karót és kirántotta, Damon fájdalmában felkiáltott, majd elvesztette az eszméletét. Nem tudta, hogy mit csináljon, nem volt benne biztos, hogy csak úgy jobban lesz és meggyógyul, ezért felhívta Stefan-t, hiszen ő mégiscsak tudja, hogy mit kell ilyenkor tenni. Elmagyarázta neki, hogy mi történt, Stefan meg azt mondta neki, hogy nemsokára odamegy hozzájuk, de még be kell szereznie valamit. Bonnie miközben várt rá úgy döntött, hogy legalább megtisztítja a sebeit. Óvatosan levette az inget róla, majd finoman egy meleg vizes ruhával végigtörölte a testét. Szörnyű látványt nyújtott. Mikor befejezte a sebek lemosását odaült mellé az ágyra és várta Stefan-t. De ő csak nem akart jönni, Bonnie meg nagyon kimerült volt, ezért hamarosan elnyomta az álom. Arra ébredt fel, hogy Damon szólítja.

„Bonnie. Bonnie. Jól vagy?"

„Hm?"

„Minden rendben van veled? Te nem sérültél meg?"

„Semmi bajom, csak kimerültem és azt hiszem elaludtam."

„Stefan, még nem jött meg?"

„Stefan? Te idehívtad őt?"

„Igen. Nem voltál magadnál és nem tudtam, hogy mit tegyek ezért felhívtam, hiszen ő tudja, hogy mit kell tenni ilyenkor" Még be sem fejezte a mondatot és kopogtattak.

„Ez Biztosan Stefan lesz. Beengedem." Bonnie elment, hogy beengedje majd, amikor újra visszatért már ott volt Stefan mögötte.

„Remélem örülsz, hogy ilyen kiszolgáltatottnak látsz."

„Tévedsz, nem örülök neki. Nesze itt van." Odadobott Damon mellé egy tasak vért.

„Az ott vér?"

„Igen. Ezért értem ide ilyen lassan, mert még el kellett mennem a kórházba vért szerezni, mert csak akkor gyógyulnak be a sebei, ha elegendő vér jut a szervezetébe."

„ De hát miért nem mondtad ezt, mielőtt kihúztam a karót?"

„Mert nem akartalak megijeszteni."

„Megijeszteni?"

„Igen. Mert sehonnan sem tudtál volna vért szerezni, miközben a vámpírok csak arra vártak, hogy kimenj a házból. Meg nem akartam, hogy attól félj, hogy megharaplak. Mondtam, hogy nem lett volna szabad behívnod a házba."

„Na most kivételesen egyet értek veled, drága bátyám, tényleg nem kellett volna behívnia téged." Bonnie agyán átfutott a gondolat, hogy Damon megharapja és eszébe jutott, amikor ott az erdőben majdnem egy évvel ezelőtt ráugrott és…akaratlanul is megérintette a nyakát, ahol anno megharapta.

„Ezért nem akartam, hogy tudj róla."

„De én nem éreztem magam veszélyben és nyugodtan szólhattál volna róla. Mármint általad nem éreztem veszélyben magam."

Megint kopogtattak az ajtón. Majd hallotta, amint a hátsó ajtón valaki bejön. Bonnie hirtelen megrémült, tudta, hogy az apja nem lehet az, mert csak holnap kell megjönnie az üzleti útról, tehát valaki más az. De mire odáig jutott volna, hogy kitalálja ki az, halotta, amint Elena a nevét kiabálja.

„Bonnie? Remélem már nem alszol, mert nem akarok elkésni az iskolából." Miközben ezt kimondta belépett Bonnie szobájába, ahol meglátta az ágyon fekvő félmeztelen Damon-t, és a mellette ülő Stefan-t és Bonnie-t.

„Ti meg mit csináltok itt?"

„Damon megsérült, és Stefan-nal próbáltuk rendbe hozni."

„Amint látom már egy karcolás sincs rajta. Amúgy meg miért nem tudok arról, hogy megsérült?"

„Ne haragudj de meg se fordult a fejemben, hogy felhívjalak, mert éppen azon aggódtam, hogy Damon túléli- e, és úgy gondoltam, hogy Stefan tudna a leginkább segíteni. Amint látod így is történt, mivel már semmi baja sincsen."

„De akkor is miért van a te ágyadban?"

„Miért hol legyen? Jobban örülnél, ha a földön feküdne?"

„Sokkal jobban. Tudod Bonnie elegem van abból, hogy folyton az én barátommal menteted meg magad, de látom most már a mind a két testvér kell."

„Elena neked fogalmad sincs, hogy miről beszélsz. Amúgy meg nem én vagyok az akinek mindkét testvér kell."

„Hogy merészelsz ilyet mondani nekem."

„Azt hiszem, hogy jobb ha mi most Damon-nal haza megyünk, és lehet az lenne a legjobb ha most te is hazamennél vagy az iskolába Elena."

„Te ne akard nekem megmondani, hogy mit csináljak. De tudod mit elmegyek, mert elegem van belőletek meg a kurvátokból is." Majd kiviharzott a házból.

„Azt hiszem jobb, ha utána megyek és beszélek vele. Te meg feküdj le Bonnie, fáradtnak látszol. Ja és köszönöm, hogy segítettél."

„Szívesen." Damon és Stefan otthagyták Bonnie-t a szobájában, aki a fáradtságtól leroskadt az ágyára és rögtön el is aludt, úgy döntött, hogy a történteken, majd akkor fog gondolkozni, ha már kialudta magát.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie az egész napot végig aludta, mikor felébredt, már újra sötét volt és az ablakban újra ott ült Damon, madár képében. Gondolkozott, hogy odamenjen e hozzá és megbeszéljék e vele a történteket, de rájött, semmi értelme, mert saját maga sem tudta, mit érez vagy gondol. Jelen pillanatban csak azt tudta, hogy megnyugtatja Damon jelenléte. Persze majd kifúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, hogy mi történt Elena és közötte, miután otthagyták őt. Az ágyból kikelni sem volt kedve ezért úgy döntött, hogy elővesz egy könyvet és azt fogja olvasni, de ez nem sokáig tudta lekötni, mert a gondolatai folyton csak Damon és a tegnap este körül cikáztak. Nem sokkal később kopogást hallott, elindult az ajtó felé, tudta, hogy csak a vámpír lehet az, hiszen nem látta sehol a fekete madarat. Mindezek ellenére odament és kinyitotta az ajtót, maga sem tudta, hogy miért teszi, hiszen sem látni, sem beszélni nem igazán akart vele.

„Szia. Mit akarsz?"

„Bejöhetek?"

„Mivel már tegnap behívtalak, ezért ha akarnálak, sem tudnálak kint tartani."

„Ezt igennek veszem." Ezzel Damon besétált az ajtón.

„Szóval mit keresel itt?"

„Gondoltam megkérdezem, hogy vagy, mert láttam megviseltek a tegnap történtek."

„Tudtommal nem én sérültem meg, hanem te, szóval inkább nekem kellene megkérdezni, hogy érzed magad. Amúgy meg mit érdekel téged, hogy vagyok? Tudod, sokkal jobban szeretlek, amikor madár vagy, akkor legalább nem beszélsz és nem vagy ilyen idegesítő."

„Ha már ilyen kedvesen érdeklődsz az iránt, hogy vagyok, akkor elmondom, hogy semmi bajom, azon kívül, hogy egy kicsit aggódtam érted, mert ezek a vámpírok bármikor visszajöhetnek és megtámadhatnak téged. Mert arra mérget vehetsz kicsi boszi, hogy nem engem akartak elkapni, hanem téged."

„Amint ezt tegnap is láthattad, ha én nem vagyok, akkor te nem élsz, szóval szerintem egészen jól meg tudom védeni magam, nélküled is. Ha jobban belegondolok, akkor nincs is rá szükségem, hogy itt kering körülöttem, ezentúl minden idődet Elena-ra szentelheted. Amint láttam, amúgy se örült túlságosan, hogy a közelemben vagy."

„Bonnie…"

„Nem érdekel, nem akarom hallani, amit mondasz. Fáradt vagyok, elegem van, csak normális életet akarok, már amennyire ez lehetséges és ebben nem tartoznak bele a vámpírok, főleg nem te. Szóval most menj el." Ekkor kintről hangok szűrődtek be. „Kicsi Bonnie, gyere ki, nem bántunk csak egy kicsit eljátszadozunk veled." Amikor kinézett meglátta a vámpírokat, akik tegnap rájuk támadtak. „Vagy maradhatnál is még egy kicsit ha, nincs más dolgod."

„A nagyszájú boszi mégiscsak fél a vámpíroktól"

„Én nem félek tőlük, csak gondoltam, hogy…esetleg…őőő…beszélgethetnénk?"

„Nagyon rosszul hazudsz. De nem kell félned, itt maradok. Majd ott leszek, az ablakod párkányán és vigyázok rád."

„Nem lehetne, hogy most kivételesen inkább kevésbé madár alakjában maradj itt."

„De." Majd leült a kanapéra, Bonnie mellé. „Ha gondolod, nyugodtan aludhatsz, amíg itt vagyok senki sem fog bántani."

„Csak te…"

„Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy mindezek után bántani foglak?"

„Sosem tudhatom, te egy vámpír vagy, aki ha nem tévedek, akkor emberi vérrel táplálkozik. Szóval mivel én ember vagyok ezért veszélyes melletted lennem, ki tudja, mikor éhezel meg."

„Sosem bántanálak téged."

„Látom elfelejtetted, hogy már megtetted."

„De az…"

„Tudom, tudom…ne ragozzuk tovább. Tegnap behívtalak, ezért bízom benned, még ha nem is teljesen."

„Tudtam én, hogy kedvelsz engem." Miközben ezt kimondta, megjelent a csibészes mosoly a szája szélén.

„Ne gondolj túl sokat magadról. Egyáltalán nem kedvellek, inkább sajnállak."

„Te sajnálsz engem? Na de miért? Amúgy sincs rá szükségem, bármit megkaphatok, amit csak akarok."

„Bármit? Ugyan már ezt te sem gondolod komolyan. Elvesztetted Kathrine-t és isten tudja hány évtizedet töltöttél azzal, hogy visszaszerezd, persze sikertelenül. Majd ha már az eredeti, nem lehetett a tiéd, megszerezted Elena-t, de neki meg nem kellesz annyira, hogy felvállaljon. Ébredj már fel, egyikük sem vállalt fel téged, nem szerettek, csak kihasználtak. Mindenkit elmarsz magad mellől, aki szerethetne téged, még a saját testvéredet is."

„Nincs igazad. Kathrine szeretett engem, és Elena is, csak még időre van szüksége. Stefan meg sosem szeretett."

„Vak vagy. Nem veszed észre, ami ott van a szemed előtt."

„Mégpedig?"

„Hogy ha a körülnéznél, akkor rájönnél, hogy kiknek vagy fontos, akik mellesleg szeretnek is téged, és kik nem."

Damon közelebb hajolt hozzá, de a szemkontaktust egy percre sem törte meg. Ahogy megérezte a bőrén a vámpír leheletét megremegett, majd hallotta, amint megszólal.

„Mégis kik lennének azok, akiknek fontos vagyok és szeretnek engem."

„Erre neked magadtól kell rájönnöd." Nagy levegőt vett és arrébb ült, de a szemét még mindig nem vette le a vámpír szeméről. „Most jobb, ha tényleg alszom, egy kicsit, holnap iskolába kell mennem." Elfeküdt a kanapé egyik sarkában és lassan elaludt. Mikor reggel kinyitotta a szemét, észrevette, hogy világos van és a vámpírok eltűntek. De valami még sem volt teljesen rendben. Hamar rájött, hogy mi nem stimmel az, hogy nem úgy kelt fel, ahogy elaludt. Most éppen Damon mellkasán feküdt, ami sokkal puhább és melegebb volt, mint ahogy azt valaha is képzelte.

„Jó reggelt."

„Damon, te ébren vagy?"

„Egy percet sem aludtam. Mondtam, hogy vigyázok rád."

„Hogy kerültem ide?"

„Úgy érted rám?"

„Igen."

„Álmodban rám másztál, biztos sokkal kényelmesebb voltam, mint a párnád." Mondta egy ellenállhatatlan mosoly kíséretében.

„Te már korán reggel is hülye és kibírhatatlan vagy. Most jobb ha mész, el kell készülöm és iskolába mennem."

„Rendben, de ígérj meg valamit."

„Mit?"

„Sötétedés után ne járkál az utcán. Este csak itthon vagy nálunk lehetsz. De a legfontosabb, hogy ne hívj be senkit, tényleg senkit, mert csak így lehetsz biztonságban."

„Igenis apu."

„Ez nem vicc, de ezt te is tudod, szóval vedd komolyan."

„Rendben, de most leszel szíves elmenni, mert különben el fogok késni."

„Később találkozunk és csak óvatosan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Tudom nagyon lassan írtam meg ezt a részt és azt is tudom, hogy nem lett elég hosszú, de talál, az segít egy kicsit, hogy már úton van a következő rész. Csak én utálom egyre jobban Elena karakterét? Vagy más is? Mert esküszöm engem egyre jobban idegesít.**

Pár órával később megérkezett az iskolában és próbálta megtalálni Elena-t, hogy megbeszéljék ezt az egész félreértést. Egész nap nem látta sehol sem, egyik órán sem találkozott vele, már kezdett érte aggódni, hiszen bármit is csinált mégiscsak a barátnője volt. Majd mikor már azon volt, hogy körbetelefonáljon, hogy nem látták e valahol, amikor is megpillantotta az iskola udvaron az autója mellett.

„Elena, egész nap téged kerestelek."

„Bonnie…én meg egész nap téged próbáltalak elkerülni."

„Szeretnék veled beszélni erről az egész őrületről."

„Nincs miről beszélnünk. Bele vagy esve Damon-ba és mindent megteszel, hogy megszerezd magadnak. Majd ha ez nem lenne elég még Stefan-t is megpróbálod belevonni a kis játékaidba."

„Elena semmi nincs köztem és Damon között és tutira nem vagyok szerelmes belé. Én sosem tudnék így érezni iránta, hiszen ő egy vámpír, egy gyilkos…én…"ekkor észrevette, hogy Damon pár méterre áll csak tőlük és pont őt nézi. Nem tudta elvenni a szemét Damon-ról. Hirtelen azt is elfelejtette, hogy mit akart mondani.

„Te?"

„Én…sosem tudnék beleszeretni, hiszen én…én…gyűlölöm őt…én…" mikor ezt kimondta ránézett Damon-ra, összeszorult a szíve, hirtelen nem tudta mi ütött belé, csak ott állt és nézte őt. Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy most azonnal elerednek a könnyei, de minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ezt megakadályozza. Csak nézte őt, látta a szomorúságot a tekintetében, majd a következő pillanatban eltűnt a szeme elől.

„Hát Bonnie ha te azt mondod, hogy gyűlölöd őt, akkor biztos úgy van, de én aki ennyire gyűlök, ahogy te elvileg Damon-t, azt nem védem meg és nem mentem meg a haláltól, hanem éppen ellenkezőleg."

„Tudod mit én most jobb ha elmegyek, úgyse fogsz nekem hinni bármit is mondok."

Elfordult és elindult. Csak az járt a fejében, hogy minél messzebbre kerüljön innen. Érezte, ahogy elerednek a könnyei már nem tudta és nem is akarta visszatartani őket. Haza akart érni, a biztonságos otthonába, az ágyába, ahol elbújhat minden és mindenki elől. Túl sok volt neki az elmúlt pár hét, pár hónap, már nem tudod és nem érzett semmit. Csak egy valamiben volt biztos, hogy teljes mértékben össze van zavarodva. Már szinte zokogott az utat se igazán látta, hogy merre megy, ezért kiszállt az autójából és elindult gyalog, majd elkezdett futni, amerre a lába vitte. Nem igazán tudta, hogy hazafelé megy e vagy teljesen az ellenkező irányba. Nem számított, csak az, hogy messze legyen mindentől és mindenkitől. A végén elesett, nem bírták tovább a lábai. Csak feküdt a földön a nedves fűben, a könnyei továbbra is folytak, mint a zápor, az egész teste rázkódott a görcsös sírástól. Nem tudja mennyi ideig feküdt ott de érezte, amint lassan leszáll a sötétség és közben neki is elfogytak a könnyei. Lassan felállta földről és elindult, nem tudta, hogy hol van, nem ismerte a környéket, csak azt tudta, hogy valahol az erdőben van, egyre sötétebb lett. Koszos volt és éhes, fájt mindene és nem tudta, hogy merre induljon. Egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy valaki megfogja a karját.

„Damon?"

„Nem nyert boszi."

Megfordult és végigfutott rajta a rémület egy vámpír állt mögötte, az egyik azok közül, akik megtámadták őket. Megpróbálta kiszabadítani a karját a vámpír szorításából, de nem sikerült neki. Majd észrevette, hogy a környező bokrok és fák közül több vérszívó is előjött.

„Szerbusz boszi, már igen régóta szerettem volna veled, szemtől szembe találkozni."

Bonnie felnézett és a lélegzete is elakadt attól, amit látott. Mielőtt szólni tudott volna egy tompa ütést érzett a tarkóján és hirtelen elsötétült minden.


	11. Chapter 11

„Damon, te itthon vagy? Nem Bonnie ablaka előtt kellene ülnöd?"

„Nem. Egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy mi van vele, vigyázzon magára. Úgyis mindig olyan nagyra volt azzal, hogy egyedül is boldogul és nincs szüksége rám."

„Ugyan már Damon, tudom, hogy aggódsz érte."

„Már miért aggódnék valaki miatt aki, gyűlöl engem."

„Ezt a hülyeséget meg honnan veszed?"

„Tudom. Ő mondta."

„Neked mondta?"

„Nem, Elena-nak, de ettől még az érzésein nem változtat, hogy kinek mondta. Tudta, hogy hallom."

„Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan. Persze, hogy nem fogja azt mondani Elena-nak, hogy szeret téged, amikor elvileg vele jársz."

„Na várj csak, hogy jutottunk el a gyűlölettől a szerelemig."

„Ugyan már Damon te is tudod, hogy érez irántad, vagy ha nem akkor nagyon vak vagy."

„Ezt a hülyeséget meg honnan veszed?"

„Bonnie-tól."

„Mi? Te beszéltél vele? Mikor?"

„Ma reggel, mikor elmentél tőle beugrottam hozzá és elkísértem az iskolába. Gondoltam beszélek vele. Aggódtam érte, hogy nagyon megviselte ez az egész."

„Te miért aggódsz érte? Neked semmi közöd hozzá, nekem kellene megvédenem őt."

„Nem kell féltékenynek lenned, nem érdekel Bonnie, legalábbis nem úgy, mint téged."

„Én nem vagyok féltékeny, már miért lennék."

„Ne akard letagadni nekem, hogy érzel valamit iránta, annyira nyilvánvaló, hogy így van, bárki láthatja, aki valaha is látott már titeket együtt."

„Ez teljességgel nem igaz. Egyértelmű, hogy utálom és gyűlölöm őt."

„Persze azt mondasz, amit akarsz, de te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz."

„Inkább azt áruld el, hogy mit mondott neked Bonnie?"

„Megkérdeztem, hogy van és hogy bírta éjszaka egyedül. Majd közölte, hogy te ott voltál vele egész este, vigyáztál rá. Azt mondta, hogy melletted teljesen biztonságban érezte magát. Majd semmi másról nem tudott beszélni csak rólad. Meg sem említette azt a szörnyűséget, ami előtte este történt, csak az járt a fejében, hogy mennyire gondoskodó és figyelmes voltál."

„Na és te ebből, hogy szűrted le azt, hogy szerelmes belém?"

„Mikor mondta neked utoljára azt valaki, hogy biztonságban érzi magát melletted? Vagy nem elég nyilvánvaló abból, hogy felsorolta az össze jó tulajdonságodat, amiről azt hittem, hogy rajtam kívül senki nem tudott, hogy vannak ilyenjeid is."

„Mindegy. De szerintem nem kell ebbe semmit sem belelátni. Se én se ő nem érzünk semmit egymás iránt, legalábbis semmi olyat, ami a szeretethez vagy a szerelemhez lenne hasonló."

„Rendben Damon, mind a ketten tagadhatjátok, amíg csak akarjátok."

„Tudod mit Stefan nekem nincs kedvem erről többet beszélni, úgyis mennem kell, éhes vagyok. Te meg csinálj, amit akarsz."

Damon kiszáguldott az ajtón és becsapta maga mögött. Elindult nem tudta, hogy hová megy csak ment és folyamatosan azon gondolkodott, amit Stefan mondott neki. Nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon, teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Észre sem vette és Bonnie háza előtt kötött ki. Csak bámulta a házat, nem tudta, hogy mi nem stimmel, de valami nagyon zavarta. Majd rájött, hogy teljesen sötét van és sehol nincs Bonnie autója. Bement a házba, körbenézett megpróbálta megtalálni a lányt. De sehol nem volt és még csak arra utaló jelet sem volt, hogy reggel óta visszajött volna a házba. Abban reménykedett, hogy hátha náluk van, csak elkerülték egymást, vagy esetleg valamelyik barátnőjénél. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott benézett az összes barátjához, de sehol sem találta, egyre jobban eluralkodott rajta, az aggodalom, tudta, hogy az ő hibája lesz ha eltűnt, hiszen vigyáznia kellett volna rá, de a hülye büszkesége miatt, egész délután a közelébe se ment. Hazaérkezett és szinte betörte az ajtót.

„Stefan?"

„Damon, mi történt?"

„Bonnie? Nem járt itt?"

„Nem. Reggel óta nem láttam."

„A francba."

„Mi történt?"

„Nem találom sehol. Eltűnt."

„Nem lehet, hogy valamelyik barátjánál van?"

„Nem. Mindenhol megnéztem sehol sincs."

„Rendben most nyugodj meg és gondolkozz, mikor láttad őt utoljára."

„Az iskola után a parkolóban. Ott beszélt Elena-val."

„Rendben. Gondolom akkor utána elindult hazafelé."

„Gondolom. Akkor menjünk végig azon az úton, amerre haza szokott menni. Induljunk most azonnal, félek, hogy valami baja történt."

„Nem kell rögtön a legrosszabbra gondolni, biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben van vele."

„Induljunk már."

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak elindultak az iskolától Bonnie háza felé. Valahol félúton megtalálták az autóját.

„Ez Bonnie autója…tudtam, hogy valami baja esett."

„Biztos itt lesz valahol a közelben, lehet, hogy csak leállt a motor és eltévedt."

„Istenem Stefan, hogy lehetsz ennyire optimista. Te is tudod, hogy egy ideje vámpírok vadásznak Bonnie-ra és csak a szerencsének köszönheti, hogy még nem kapták el."

„Nyugodj meg, megtaláljuk."

„Rendben kezdjük el keresni, biztos, hogy találunk valami nyomott, ami alapján elindulhatunk."

Eközben Bonnie kinyitotta a szemét, körbenézett, nem tudta hol van, biztos volt benne, hogy soha az életben nem járt még itt. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy romos épület vagy talán valami raktár lehetett régen. Sötét volt, csak a hold fénye világított be a plafonon lévő repedéseken keresztül.

„Végre magadhoz tértél. Már azt hittem, hogy sosem ébredsz fel."

„Te…én ezt nem…én…Damon és Stefan tudja?"

„Ugyan már, dehogy tudják. De most ne beszéljünk róluk, ha jól gondolom, úgyis a megmentésedre jönnek, egyenlőre foglalkozzunk veled."

„Mit akarsz tőlem?"

„Te is pontosan tudod, hogy mit akarok tőled. A véredet."


	12. Chapter 12

**Na hát ezen kívül még egy vagy maximum két rész lesz. Eljutottam oda ahová akartam. Már csak azt kell kitalálnom, hogy happy end-et akarok vagy nem.**

Bonnie ott feküdt a földön, levegőt is alig mert venni. Amerre csak nézett mindenhol vámpírokat látott. És szemben vele, a terem másik végében ott volt ő. A vérét akarta, nem tudta, hogy miért ennyire különleges, miért pont az ő vére kell neki.

„Miért én kellek neked?"

„Azt hittem erre már rájöttél. Te egy boszorkány vagy. Valaki elhiszi, hogy erősebbek leszünk, egy boszi vérétől van, aki nem. De én már régóta csak a ti véretekkel táplálkozom. Persze az is közrejátszott, hogy ennyire meg akarnak védeni a Salvatore testvérek. Furcsa főleg Damon-tól, aki rajtam kívül senkivel sem törődött, erre jöttél te és megváltoztattad. Nem tetszik, amit vele tettél. Most már nem is gyilkol. Sőt a saját fajtáját öl."

„Én nem tettem semmit. Én csak…"

„Értem én te csak beleszerettél. Nem tudtál ellenállni neki, nem csodálom, engem is elszórakoztatott egy darabig."

„Én nem szeretem, én csak…ő csak…egy barát, vagy még az se…nem is tudom…én…"

„Nem érdekel a szerelmi életed. Inkább megkóstollak, hogy mennyire vagy ízletes."

Lassan elkezdett felé közeledni, Bonnie meg egyre jobban félt, tudta, hogy ezt nem élheti túl. Csak azt sajnálta, hogy nem láthatja már többet azokat az embereket, akiket szeret az apját, a nagymamáját, Caroline-t, Matt-et, Stefan-t, Ellena-t és Damon-t se. Damon. Még ilyenkor is ő járt a fejében. Közben odaért elé, tudta, hogy ki kell valamit találnia. Tudta, hogy ha sikerülne tüzet gyújtania, akkor ha, meg nem is akadályozná, de legalább késleltetné a saját halálát. Túlságosan is félt, nem ment neki, már szinte fájt mindene, annyira szeretett volna, tüzet gyújtani. Érezte, amint a fogai a húsába mélyednek és ahogy elkezdi kiszívni belőle az életet. Fájdalmában nem tudott mit tenni csak sikítani. Majd lassan összemosódott előtte a világ, már nem érzett a fájdalmon kívül semmit, semmit sem akart csak, hogy vége legyen. Hirtelen érezte, ahogy a kezek elengedik és a fogakat sem érezte már többé. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét.

„Egyenlőre elég volt. Most hagylak egy kicsit pihenni, de nem kell izgulnod, pár óra múlva újra kezdem. Úgy gondoltam nem lenne elég vicces, ha rögtön megölnélek, akkor hol maradna a szenvedés, meg a kínzás." A többit már a vámpírok felé fordulva mondta: „Vigyázzatok rá, ha egyikőtök szomjas, akkor szolgálja ki magát, de ne öljétek meg őt."

Bonnie érezte, hogy egyszerre több fog is megtámadta őt, majd elsötétült minden és eszméletét vesztette.

Eközben Damon és Stefan ott álltak Bonnie kocsijánál és megpróbáltak rájönni, hogy merre vihették a lány.

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy vámpírok voltak, érzem a szagukat."

„Igen én is érzem Stefan, de ezzel még nem jutunk előrébb. Kell valami nyomot találnunk, ami elvezet hozzá. Meg kell találnunk."

„Most nyugodj meg Damon, mert így nem jutunk előrébb."

„Vér."

„Mi?"

„Vér. Nem érzed? Nem messze valahol vér van."

„Tényleg, igazad van. Menjünk, nézzük meg."

Elindultak az erdőben, egy-két helyen elszórva találtak kisebb vérnyomokat.

„Ez Bonnie vére."

„Nyugodj meg, az még egyáltalán nem biztos."

„De biztos." Damon lehajolt megérintette az egyik vércseppet és megízlelte. „Teljesen biztos, sosem felejtem el a vérének az ízét."

„Rendben. Ott egy épület lehet, hogy abban van."

„Gyerünk menjünk be és nézzük meg."

„Nem kellene előbb megnézni, hogy tényleg ott vannak e, lehet, hogy túlerőben vannak."

„Nem érdekel, ha ott van bent, akkor ki kell mentenem őt, mielőtt megölik."

„Damon..."

De ezt már nem hallotta, mert egyenesen az épület felé rohant, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Gondolkodás nélkül lépett be, körbenézett és meglátta a földön Bonnie összeharapdált, véres testét.

„Bonnie, úristen mit tettek veled."

Odarohant hozzá és átölelte.

„Bonnie, térj magadhoz, kérlek."

Hallotta Damon hangját valahonnan messziről, nem tudta, hogy hallucinál vagy tényleg ő szól e hozzá. Megpróbálta minden erejét összeszedve kinyitni a szemét.

„Damon…"

„Itt vagyok. Kiviszlek innen, ne félj."

„Azért én nem sietnék annyira a helyedben Damon."

„Kathrine. Te életben vagy?"

„Persze drágám, mit gondoltál, olyan egyszerű engem elpusztítani."

„De hogyan?"

„Ugyan már egy ilyen testtel és ekkora erővel nem volt nehéz elmenekülnöm, amikor kellett."

„De miért nem szóltál nekem. Hosszú évekig kerestelek."

„Te sem gondolod komolyan, hogy egy egész életet veled akartam volna eltölteni. Meguntalak drágám. De látom találtál helyettesítőt."

„Bonnie nem a helyettesítőd. Ő sokkal jobb ember, mint amilyen te valaha is leszel."

„Látod, ezt nem kétlem. De pont emiatt figyeltem fel a kis boszira. Neked köszönheti, hogy ilyen állapotba került, hiszen ha neked ennyire fontos valaki, akkor azt nem lehet nem észrevenni."

„Hagyd őt békén. Itt vagyok helyette én."

„Nem érted. Ő biztos nem fogja túlélni, de ha már te is itt vagy, akkor téged is szívesen utána küldelek a halálba. Nagyon romantikus gesztus lesz, hogy együtt halhattok meg."

„Kérlek, engedd el őt, kérlek. Bármit megteszek, csak hagyd elmenni."

„Nem. Elég volt belőletek. Unom."

Kathrine elindult Damon és Bonnie felé, közben mindenhonnan felbukkant a többi vámpír is. Damon védelmezően átkarolta Bonnie-t. Lassan az összes vámpír közre fogta őket. Úgy tűnt, hogy nincs menekvés és mind a ketten itt fognak meghalni.

„Bonnie tudnod kell valamit mielőtt meghalunk…"

„Damon…" Bonnie lassan körbenézett és ekkor döbbent rá, hogy mi van körülöttük. Minden erejét összeszedte, belenézett Damon szemébe és egy tűzfallal vette magukat körül. A vámpírok szétrebbentek és olyan messzire mentek a tűztől, amennyire csak tudtak.

„Bonnie ki kell menned innen."

„Nem hagylak itt Damon. Nélküled nem megyek sehová."

„Én feltartom a vámpírokat, te pedig menj ki innen, olyan messzire menj, amennyire csak tudsz."

A tűz lassan elkezdett eltűnni, már csak itt-ott foltokban égett.

„Sajnálom Damon, nem tudom tovább tartani."

„Kicsi boszi, most megleptél nem gondoltam volna, hogy még ennyi erő maradt benned."

„Bonnie menj. MOST!"

Damon rátámadt a vámpírokra. Bonnie lassan megpróbált felállni amennyire tőle telt tüzet küldött egy- két közelebbi vámpírra. Időközben Stefan is megjelent és rátámadt Kathrine-re. Damon rendíthetetlenül harcolt a vámpírokkal, Bonnie segített neki, ahogy csak tudott. Majd eszébe jutott, hogy odakint már felkelt a nap. Ha valahogy sikerülne ledöntenie az egyik falat, akkor a naptól elpusztulnának a vérszívók. Érezte ahogy megremegnek a falak, de nem történt semmi. Damon hirtelen ránézett, próbált rájönni, hogy mire készül a boszi.

„Bonnie mit csinálsz?"

„Menj arrébb Damon."

Bonnie tovább koncentrált, megint megremegtek a falak és az egyik elkezdett omladozni. Szépen tégláról téglára elkezdett ledőlni. Damon arrébb ugrott, nehogy ráessen a fal egy része. A vámpírok sikítva elkezdtek égni, ahogy rájuk sütött a nap. Mind hamuvá porladtak kivéve Kathrine-t, aki még mindig Stefan-nal harcolt. Bonnie-ból túl sok energiát vett ki a fal összedöntése, összeesett és röviden, szaggatottan kezdte el venni a levegőt.

„Stefan vidd ki innen Bonnie-t, Kathrine az enyém."

„Damon biztos, hogy ezt akarod?"

„Igen, menjetek. Otthon találkozunk."

Stefan felkapta Bonnie-t és elindult vele kifelé. Közben Damon meg Kathrine egymásnak estek és harcoltak.

„Stefan tegyél le. Nem megyek sehová Damon nélkül."

„Bonnie ezt neki kell lezárnia, ha most nem teszi meg akkor soha sem szabadul meg Kathrine-től."

Mindeközben megérkeztek a Salvatore házba.

„Most azzal kell foglakoznunk, hogy helyre gyere. Innod kell a véremből, hogy hamar meggyógyulj."

„Rendben, de utána vissza kell mennünk Damon-ért, nem hagyhatjuk ott, mi van ha megsérült és nem tud hazajönni."

„Nyugalom. Most igyál."

Bonnie lassan elkezdte kortyolni a vámpír vérét, utálta ezt a fémes ízt a torkában, de tudta, hogy mindjárt vége és utána sokkal jobban lesz.

„Most pihenj, én meg visszamegyek Damon-ért, de csak ha megígéred, hogy itt maradsz."

„Rendben, de indulj most azonnal."

Stefan kiviharzott a házból. Bonnie meg ott maradt egyedül a házban és várt. Halálosan félt attól, hogy Damon nem jön vissza élve hozzá és akkor sosem tudja neki elmondani, hogy mit is érez iránta. Már úgy tűnt, hogy órák óta ül ott, egyre jobban úrrá lett rajta a kétségbeesés. Amikor kivágódott a ház ajtaja és megjelent ott a két testvér. Damon szörnyen nézett ki, alig állt a lábán.

„Damon jól vagy? Istenem mit tett veled ez a nő." Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott odasietett Damon-hoz, és leült mellé a földre.

„Nem kell félned, semmi bajom, hamar rendbe jövök, és már Kathrine sem fog minket bántani."

„Te…ő meghalt?"

„Igen. Most már minden rendben lesz."

„Damon úgy féltem, hogy valami bajod lesz, nagyon aggódtam érted."

„Én sokkal jobban aggódtam, miután tegnap csak úgy eltűntél, azt hittem sose találunk rád. Majdnem beleőrültem, olyan ideges voltam. De megtaláltalak és most már mindig itt leszek melletted, hogy vigyázzak rád." Damon lassan felemelte a kezét és végigsimította vele Bonnie arcát.

„Damon én azt hiszem, hogy …"

Damon rátette a mutatóujját a szájára, hogy elhallgattassa majd lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá és finoman megcsókolta. Elhúzódott tőle, ránézett, várta, hogy mit fog reagálni rá. Bonnie lassan kinyitotta a szemét ránézett Damon-ra, majd gondolkodás nélkül átkarolta a nyakát és olyan szenvedéllyel visszacsókolta, ahogy csak tudta. Percekig csak ültek a földön egymást átkarolva, csókolva, teljesen megszűnt körülöttük a világ.


End file.
